


Blue Christmas

by ScarletxTitania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Lena does not like the holidays, Past Relationship(s), Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxTitania/pseuds/ScarletxTitania
Summary: Lena's past prevents her from enjoying the holidays like everyone else





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas to you @senshi_9! http://senshi-9.tumblr.com/

“Hey, Charlie, can I get another one over here?” Lena asked, leaning her arms onto the counter of the bar. 

 

The bartender who was overseeing the bar looked up from his inventory sheet at the sound of his name, and let out a sigh towards his only patron. “Lena, lass, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” He replied, his voice filled with concern.

 

Lena let out a laugh at that, followed by a hiccup. “Yeah, you’re probably right, but one last one before I go?” She asked, with big wide eyes, knowing that he was going to relent.

 

Charlie scoffed while shaking his head smiling, before pouring her drink into a glass and sliding it over to her. “Fine, one more, it is Christmas after all.”

 

Lena caught the drink, and stared into it. She was slightly mesmerized by the ice swirling around in the liquid. “Yeah… Christmas.”

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  


_ “Lena, sweetie, that is way too much icing!” _

 

_ A nine year old Lena looked up from the cookie she was spreading icing on, to all of the other cookies she had decorated. Every single cookie was stuck to each other, and had icing dripping off each one. She looked up to her mother with a giant smile on her face. “Uh… Oops?”  _

 

_ “Really, that’s all  you have to say about all of this? Oops?” Her mother said, picking up a spoon and scooping the gratuitous amount of icing off of the cookie Lena held in her hand. She then dipped her finger in the red icing and wiped some onto Lena’s nose.  _

 

_ “Mom! Why did you do that?” Lena yelled, and crossed her arms in a pouting manner.  _

 

_ “Because now, you’re an adorable little Rudolph.” She leaned down to plant a kiss on Lena’s forehead. “Well, Lena, I don’t think we can give any of these cookies to the neighbors.”  She said while sighing. “I guess we’ll just have to make more cookies and just eat these ourselves.” _

 

_ “Yayyyy!” Lena yelled, pumping her fist in the air, still with the icing on her nose. _

 

_ Her mother wiped the icing off of her and stuck her finger in her mouth. “And I’m going to watch over you this time, you little munchkin.” She said, ruffling Lena’s hair, eliciting a giggle from the child. _

 

_ “Okay mom, I promise I’ll use less icing this time.”  _

 

_ “You bet you will, merry Christmas sweetie.” _

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Lena slammed her now empty glass on to the counter and stood up from her stool at the bar. “Thanks for the drinks Charlie, I’m sorry for coming to your place on Christmas Eve. I’m sure you have some family or someone waiting for you at home.” She said, while putting on her coat.

 

He shrugged his shoulders at her statement. “Eh, not really. I don’t particularly mind staying open for someone as brave and selfless as yourself.” Charlie said, picking up her empty glass from the counter and started to wash it. “Besides, what about you? Aren’t you going to spend the holiday with one of your friends from Overwatch? Or someone special maybe?

 

Lena felt her heart tug at the thought of her current girlfriend. She thought about the assassin from Talon, and how she wished that she could spend the holidays with her, but Talon has Widowmaker on lock down when she’s not in the field or on a mission. Lena turned towards Charlie and gave him one of her signature smiles. “Nope, she got stuck at work and couldn’t make it into town in time for Christmas.” 

 

“Well, that’s unfortunate. Will you be okay getting home? Do you want me to walk with you?” Charlie asked, as he finished putting the stools up onto the tables and counter. 

 

“Nah that’s alright, I’ll be fine.” Lena replied, walking right into the edge of the bar counter. She turned around to look at him, as he raised his eyebrow at her. “That didn’t happen. I’ll be alright, I promise.” Lena said, opening the bar’s door and walking out into the snow.

 

Lena put her hands into her jacket pockets, trying to shield them from the cold. She barely registered where her feet were taking her. She eventually found herself in front of the town’s giant Christmas tree. Memories of her family’s old tree started to flood through her mind.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

_ A teenaged Lena sat on the living room couch in front of the Christmas tree, the movie she and her girlfriend were watching became muffled noise in the background. Her arms were entangled with a beautiful redhead, roaming up and down her body and they were passionately making out. “Lena, didn’t you say that your mother was going to be home soon?” Emily asked, trying to withhold a moan as Lena started sucking on her neck. _

 

_ Lena stopped her ministrations on Emily’s neck, and looked into her eyes. “Yeah, but I’m so worked up, and I know you are too.” She winked at her and continued her assault on her neck. Emily let out a moan so loud that neither of them heard the sound of the door to the apartment being unlocked and opened.  _

 

_ “Lena, I’m back from work and… Oh my god!” Her mother said loudly, making the two girls on the couch jump away from each other. “You left the TV on, if you’re not going to watch it, you could turn it off.” She said, grabbing the remote and turning off the television. _

 

_ Lena’s jaw dropped unable to comprehend what her mother was saying. “Wait, so you’re not mad about…” Lena moved her hand between Emily and herself. “Us?” _

 

_ “No? Should I be? You aren’t mistreating this lovely young lady are you?” _

 

_ “W-What? N-No, I wouldn’t she’s amazing and I love her!” Lena said, still shaking a little from her nerves. _

 

_ “Then, that’s all I need to hear. Now I assume you’ll be staying with us for dinner then miss…?”  _

 

_ “E-Emily ma’am!” Emily said a little too loudly, feeling unhinged by the sudden interruption. _

 

_ “Well Emily, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Amy, this little ragamuffin’s mother.” Amy said, while ruffling Lena’s messy spikes. “I hope that you will be staying for Christmas dinner with us?” Emily nodded at her question, still a little bewildered by the display happening in front of her.  _

 

_ “Mom! Stop! You’re messing up my hair!” Lena said, struggling to push her mother’s hand away from the top of her head. _

 

_ “Lena, your hair is always messed up. Anyway come on, you can help me make dinner for us.” Amy said, lightly slapping Lena on her thigh, and moved over towards the kitchen. _

 

_ Lena followed her in looking a little sheepish as she started to help her mother prepare their meal. “So, you’re really okay about Emily? About me being interested women?” She asked softly,  _

 

_ “Of course I am, silly.” She said, stopping what she was doing and enveloping Lena into a tight hug, and lifted her chin with her finger so she could look into her giant brown eyes. “Lena, it doesn’t matter to me who you love. Unless they’re a criminal or something like that. Well, even then, I’m sure your big goofy heart would turn her away from a life of crime.” Lena snorted at that. “But, as long as you’re happy then I’m happy.” Amy lifted her finger up and flicked Lena’s forehead. “Now come on dork, the faster we get dinner started the sooner we can eat.” _

 

_ Lena giggled, rubbing the spot where her mother flicked her. “Thanks mom, I love you.” _

 

_ “Love you too, sweetie, merry Christmas.” _

 

_ __________________________________________________________________ _

  
  


Lena moved her gaze away from the giant tree, and continued walking towards her home. Everyone she passed by on the street would always greet her by saying. ‘Merry Christmas.’ To which, Lena would respond with by putting on her normal cheery smile and salute. It wasn’t long before she found herself standing in front of her apartment building. She let out a huge sigh as she pushed the door open and stepped inside, making her way up to her door in a zombie like state.

 

_ “Come on sweetie, you should get to bed, or else Santa won’t come and visit.” _

 

_ “Mom! Come on, I’m too old for that stuff!” _

 

Lena’s grip tightened on the doorknob to her apartment, before she fished her keys out of her pockets and unlocked the door.

 

_ “Oh, Lena, you’re home! How about we watch a movie by the fire?” _

 

Lena tossed her keys onto the counter as she passed by, on her way to her bedroom.

She got undressed and climbed into bed, crawling underneath the covers, waiting for sleep to overtake her.

 

_ “Mom! I got my pilot's license! And got accepted into the RAF!” _

 

_ “That’s fantastic honey! I’m so proud of you.” _

 

Lena gripped her hair in frustration. “SHUT UP!” She yelled at no one in particular. “Just, shut up.” Lena started to cry, unable to silence the voice of her departed mother.

 

_ “Merry Christmas sweetie, I love you.” _

 

Lena eventually fell asleep a couple of hours later, finally exhausting herself from all of her tears. She didn’t know how long she was asleep for until she heard a sound coming from the living room that stirred her from her sleep. She slowly opened up her eyes, and saw a faint glow emanating from the other room. Still a little groggy from her sleep, she slowly rose out of bed and went to check and see what caused her to wake up. 

 

Lena stepped into the living room and gasped, she saw a stack of presents underneath a Christmas tree that was not there when she came home from the pub. “W-What? Who?” She asked, still stunned by what she was seeing, until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, dragging her into a hug. Lena let out a squeak when she was suddenly pushed into a chest that she was all too familiar with. “Amélie? What? How did you get here?” 

 

Widowmaker let out a deep throaty laugh. “I had a little help from Gabriel. That gift over there is from him.” Widowmaker pointed to a small box, underneath the Christmas tree.

 

“Yeah, about that, how did you get that in here anyway?” Lena asked.

 

“I had a little help from Sombra.” Widowmaker said, picking up something that had a small purple light coming out of it.

 

Lena felt tears start to invade her vision again, so she squeezed Amélie tighter burying her face into her purple catsuit. “This is amazing Amélie, I love you.”

  
Widowmaker leaned down and kissed Lena on top of her head. “ _ Joyeux Noël chérie, je t'aime _ .”


End file.
